When they Met
by Angelinpink61
Summary: She was his hope, he was what she was waiting for. This tells the story of Jasper and Alice's first meeting to when they meet the Cullens, how they fall in love, and get married. More Chapters to come soon! M for later chapters


Chapter 1: Together at Last

"I'm sorry ma'am" He bowed his perfect head of golden locks. I foresaw this so many times and finally it was true. I was bursting with joy just at the mere sight of him here. It was out of a dream, a vision, my life. I held out my hand and he took it without thinking. I could tell he felt it too; the bond we share or rather will share. If I could sweat, my palms would be dripping holding his and my heart would race in his presence, if such a thing was a possible.

I led this man out of the crowded diner for a quiet place to talk; somewhere intimate where the temptation of blood would not distract him. His eyes were black and that worried me. I knew he would have more trouble than any other vampire giving up human blood. It was our greatest desire and even though a drop has never touched my lips, I still longed for it, as much as I have longed to be with this man.

I could barely feel the warm rain, I was so happy to have found my soul mate. All I wanted to do was kiss him, but I needed to move slowly, otherwise scare him away. He followed me willingly never letting go of my hand. I loved the feeling of our touch; I was complete. I led him back to the small inn I was staying at. He seemed so unsure about entering into my room. I almost chuckled at his courteous behavior.

"It's ok, I don't bite," I smiled friendly. He stepped into the room still holding onto my hand.

"Who are you, ma'am?" He asked looking at me deeply. I squeezed his hand to let him know I had no intention of letting go.

"My name is Alice and please don't be so formal with me." I smiled sweetly.

"Beautiful name," He commented, "Mine is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alice," he bowed his head once more. I couldn't help but giggle.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jasper." I stared at our intertwined fingers. He caught my glance and let go.

"My apologies, Miss Alice. You caught me by surprise." He looked down.

"It's alright. I was waiting for you."

"What did you mean by waiting for me? I have never seen you before in my life." He looked confused. I was worried. What do I tell him? I saw you in my visions of us married and now I expect you to love a perfect stranger. How strange did that sound?

"I have visions of the future, and ever since I was changed I saw us meeting and being together." I stared into his black eyes.

"Really? You can see the future?"

I nodded and was immediately anxious. I was so confident before but now with him staring at me like I'm a freak show; I just don't know how to react. He must have sensed my concern and alleviated my internal suffering.

"Thank you," I smiled and sat down on the bed fiddling with my dress.

"I guess you know about my ability too?"

I nodded again and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, miss?" He asked and sat next to me.

"I was looking forward to meeting you for years and now that I have, I'm worried I messed it up. You must find me mad." I felt like crying. We were strangers. I didn't know why I expected him to grab me and kiss like I foresaw.

He placed his hand atop mine and sighed heavily. "Alice, I think we were destined to meet. Before when I held your hand, something clicked. I felt hope."

I leaned over and kissed him deeply, with the pent up passion from my years alone. His lips molded into mine as he started nibbling my bottom lip. I knew the kiss wouldn't last for his southern gentleman act would cut us off. Like clockwork, he pulled back. "Let's move a little slower, I barely know anything about you. For example, a last name." He smiled and held my hand tightly.

"I don't know. I awoke in a field, with no memory but the name Alice. I assumed it was mine. The only thing I remember was seeing your face and our time together."

"In the future, are we married?" He asked. How was I supposed to answer him? If I told the truth, he might feel obligated to be with me, but if I lied, he might feel discouraged.

"My visions aren't always exact so let's make our own destiny," I smiled and rested my head on his broad shoulders. He smiled when I did so. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"How do you get your eyes gold? I only know of black and red."

"By hunting animals instead of people," As my vision foretold this idea absolutely disgusted him. He rose to his feet and paced in front of me. His hands were balled into fists and the shadows under his eyes grew darker.

"You eat animals? How can that be? We are monsters and we must feed on humans to remain stout." His lips pursed and his eyes turned angry, refusing to accept my idea.

I stood on top of the bed so we were at the same level. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him deeply. This seemed to calm him. "There is another way. I've seen it."

"How?" He asked. He sounded weak and dropped his arms to his sides.

"A coven in Alaska. I've seen us joining their family. They only eat animals. They act like a real family with brothers and a sister and parents. It's everything we need and could ever want, Jasper." He looked away. I had assumed he was coming with me.

"Jasper, you have to obligation to me. Like I said, the future can change and we don't have to be together and you certainly don't have to come." I dropped his face and looked down, completely heartbroken. Suddenly I was pulled into his embrace and kissed so lovingly.

"Wherever you go, I go. I know we just met, but I already feel comfortable with you, almost possessive. Around you, I feel passion and love, something I have not felt since my mortal life. So I have a question to ask you. Can I keep you, Miss Alice?"

"Of course, Jasper. I believe I was made for you." He grinned hugely and I giggled, remembering that he was holding me up as my feet dangle. He kissed me again passionately followed by soft light pecks.

"You lead the way, darlin. Let's start our life together." He put me down and held out his arm. I took it and we ran off into the woods, to our future… together at last.


End file.
